My Favourite Place
by sojumpthenfall
Summary: Some of the Glee club in Miss McKay's English class have an assignment to write. Includes sexual content. M to be safe. Oneshot.


**Pairing: **Brittany/Santana**  
Set in the middle of the first 13 episodes. Anywhere after episode five, I should think.****  
AN:** This little oneshot is the product of my boredom and love for Glee, which I already miss like crazy. April needs to come faster. I'm from the UK, and since I now most of the readers are American, that is my excuse for spelling a bunch of words differently. Also, this hasn't been proof-read so, I apologize for any mistakes. I wrote this quickly. I tried to keep the character's personalities as similar to those in the show as I could, but if I'm way off, then let me know for the next time. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)

* * *

In six different houses, six different teenagers from the McKinley High School glee club were all doing the same thing: finishing off a small assignment for Miss McKay's English class. The homework task wasn't difficult, just a way for the young teacher, fresh out of college, to get to know her pupils a little better. The class simply had to write a short piece on their favourite place, an easy assignment. They wouldn't even be graded.

Rachel Berry sat at her desk, perfect legs crossed neatly, Idina Menzel playing softly in the background. Rachel's tongue stuck out unknowingly as she concentrated on the assignment, pouring her heart and soul into the passage she was writing. Occasionally, she'd let out a small sigh and flip her long, brown hair over her shoulder and out of her face, before going straight back to writing.

**_MY FAVOURITE PLACE_**

_by Rachel Berry_

_Even though there are easily over one hundred people watching me, I feel completely alone, exposed by the harshness of the bright spotlight shining directly on me. Although many people would freeze in this situation, feel frightened by the countless pairs of eyes on their vulnerable bodies, I am encouraged. My own body is poised, graceful and in control. I am in my element. I am the one those people are there to see, I am the talent that keeps them entertained. The adrenaline gives me an edge, an addiction to the stage. I love the silence that falls over the crowd when I sing, the power it gives me. I love making the audience speechless using only my voice, making my Dads proud of me, pleased with the competitive edge they gave me from when I was a young child. My life revolves around that feeling. I need to be on the stage, I need to be the star of the show every time, need to feel the audience's appreciation for my talent. When I'm performing, I am in my favourite place._

_

* * *

  
_

Finn Hudson, the school's football captain and male lead of the glee club wasn't so good when it came to school work. His reports were always simple and rushed, only because he had other things to do, like training and rehearsals and helping out his mom and hanging out with friends, and so on. Finn's grades would be so much better, if he just put a little more effort in, he knew that, but it didn't matter to him. And he was always so tired in the evenings after all of the stuff he had done during the day, he just didn't have the energy to try. So that was why Finn sat on his bed in only his boxers, a ripped-out piece of notebook paper resting on his knees as his pen scrawled quickly across the sheet, and loud yawns escaped from his mouth. He wasn't even thinking hard about what he wrote. All he wanted was to sleep.

**_MY FAVOURITE PLACE_**

_by Finn H_

_I have 2 favourite places, and one of them is on the football field. I like it when I score points for my team and I like it when I'm with my friends. I always have a good time. I like playing football in the summer because then we usually go out for ice-cream after, at the Dairy Queen. Ice-cream is good – my favourite flavour is chocolate. My second favourite place is at Glee club rehearsals. I love the music that Mr Schuester picks out for us to sing, and even though I'm kinda bad at dancing, I like doing it anyway. Some people have a problem with me being in New Directions and being football captain at the same time, but I don't want to give either of them up, so they will just have to deal with it._

_

* * *

_

Quinn Fabray tried her best at everything, including homework. She always had. But now, since she'd been kicked off her cheerleading squad due to an unplanned, super-complicated pregnancy, she didn't really have anything else to do anyway. Quinn worked in the study, where she was never disturbed. It was peaceful there, and she liked the quiet atmosphere. Quinn enjoyed homework – it meant her mind was off thoughts of the pregnancy and boy problems, even if it was only for a little while.

**_MY FAVOURITE PLACE_**

_by Quinn Fabray_

_Recent circumstances have stopped me from being in my favourite place anymore, but they won't keep me away for too long. Being at the top of the cheerleading pyramid is a symbol of leadership and pride, of everything I have worked for. I earned that spot, earned the attention, earned the admiration from the spectators at whatever game that I am cheering for. Being a Cheerio is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I've met new friends, gained respect from my peers, and most importantly, I've made my parents proud of me. My favourite place in the entire world is being on top of the pyramid at a football game, basking in the team's victory, and the glory which comes with the position of head cheerleader._

_

* * *

  
_

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman couldn't care less about homework, but since his mom had scolded him for doing nothing, he'd pulled it out of his worn-out gym bag and read the assignment. His favourite place? Really? Puck had rolled his eyes but written the title down anyway, before drawing flames around the edge of the paper. At the same time, he worked his way through a large bag of chips, spraying crumbs all over the sheet of paper as he ate. Smirking to himself, he wrote only three words on the piece of paper before crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash can. He wasn't handing it in – he'd make up some excuse. Or maybe he just wouldn't go to class at all. He never usually did. School didn't interest him.

**_MY FAVOURITE PLACE_**

_by Puck_

_Fucking your mom._

_

* * *

  
_

Artie Abrams always had the same routine. He'd come home from school, roll himself to his bedroom, and sit at his slightly-messy desk, getting started on his homework straight away. Artie liked to be organized and have everything done on time, so he could have more opportunities to do the stuff that he wanted to, like hang out with his best friend and long-time crush Tina, or play his guitar. His teachers never had a bad word to say about Artie – he was the perfect student, and his homework was always flawless.

**_MY FAVOURITE PLACE_**

_by Artie Abrams_

_My favourite place isn't anywhere wonderful. It isn't anywhere spectacularly sunny, or incredibly snowy . There are no admirable, famous or historical figures, no beautiful landscapes, nor of any significance, really. But to me, being with my entire family makes me happy. I'm not talking about just my mom and my dad, no, I mean my aunts, uncles, grandmas, grandpas, cousins, second cousins – the list is endless. I only really see everybody together once every year, and it's usually on a special occasion, like Christmas or a birthday. We all live in different states, and countries, so it's really hard for us to be together, but when we are, hilarity ensues. Some of the best memories I have involve my extended family, and even though we don't see each other often, they've always been there for me, ever since I was a little kid. Things about me have certainly changed now, some not for the better, but they don't treat me any different, and I love that about them._

_

* * *

  
_

The last person in Miss McKay's English class and was also in New Directions was Brittany, who wasn't the smartest of girls, but was definitely one of the nicest. Brittany was loyal, naïve, caring, and took pride in being both a Cheerio and one of the best dancers in Glee Club. Brittany was happy – she loved her extra curriculars, loved her family, loved being at school and loved her best friend Santana Lopez. Brittany didn't think about things a lot before doing them, she simply jumped into whatever the situation was enthusiastically, always smiling, just like she did with this homework task. Brittany sat at her laptop, pop music playing on iTunes as she typed up the piece, relying heavily on the computer's built-in spell checker.

**_MY FAVOURITE PLACE_**

_by Brittany :)_

_I think my favourite place is when I'm with my best friend in her house. Her mom and dad are usually working and her sister is normally with her friends and stuff, so we have the place to ourselves. We go up to her room all the time and put a movie on but sometimes we don't even get round to watching the movie. When Santana and I are by ourselves we don't do normal best friend stuff but what we do is like so much better. I like the way it feels when she runs her hands down my body and takes off my clothes. Santana has a really nice body. Sometimes I wish that I had her boobs because they're bigger than mine. But she says that it doesn't matter, because mine are nice too. Santana is a good kisser. She is way better than the guys that I've kissed. They kiss really roughly but Santana's kisses are soft. I like the way she kisses my neck and my boobs and then my belly button. She does it so that it tickles and we always end up kinda laughing. Then she puts her fingers inside me and does this thing with her tongue and it's the best feeling in the world. Santana likes it too because she usually moans with me. Then I do the same to her but I bet that I don't do it as good as she does it. Santana always comes too and then I feel kinda proud of myself that I did that to her. I like it afterwards when we're both sort of tired and we just lie there. Santana always hugs me and I like that. I really like being with her._

It was when Brittany began to read over it, that she realized she couldn't hand the piece in. She knew that the teacher might say something, and even if she didn't have a problem with what she and Santana did when they were alone together, Santana would. Her best friend cared a lot about her reputation and Brittany didn't want to take any chances about their secret getting out, when it meant that Santana might get mad, or upset, or embarrassed. So Brittany let out a wordless sigh that seemed to say God-Brittany-you-should-think-first-and-then-you-won't-have-to-start-over-again, erased the entire passage and began once more.

**_MY FAVOURITE PLACE_**

_by Brittany :)_

_I like it at the mall. Shopping is one of my favourite things to do..._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks so much for reading. Reviews make me super-happy. :)**_  
_


End file.
